


Сизиф

by Sharedo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Self-Harm, Suicide, Time Loop, generally morbid and dark, hopeless existence, альтернативная вселенная (АУ), бесполезное существование, самоубийство
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharedo/pseuds/Sharedo
Summary: Гарри получает ещё один шанс - а затем ещё и ещё.  В какой-то момент они перестают казаться шансами.





	Сизиф

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sisyphus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113651) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



Когда Гарри просыпается в своем почти одиннадцатилетнем теле, это одновременно и благословение, и проклятие. Вот он, в хижине на скале, с кричащей на него тетей, сердито зыркающем дядей и рыдающим позади Дадли - и у него есть шанс все исправить. Он может спасти Ремуса, Тонкс, Фреда - спасти _Сириуса_ , спасти Седрика, спасти всех.

Так что Гарри ждет Хагрида и предвкушает возможность заново прожить свою жизнь.

Его второй шанс настолько близок к оригиналу, насколько это возможно. Он пытается скрыть свои знания о будущем, о магии - обо всем, манипулирует событиями так, чтобы все шло по верному пути, ждет ключевых моментов, чтобы их изменить. Ему не терпится перейти на третий курс, чтобы встретить Сириуса - и теперь он постарается, чтобы ожидание не растянулось на весь год. Однако страшится четвертого, потому что именно тогда все началось - но в этот раз они будут готовы.

Первый курс идет, как и в прошлом. Квиррелл выпускает тролля, что становится началом большой дружбы. Снейп все так же его ненавидит, но теперь Гарри может с легкостью от него отмахнуться. Он смотрит в Зеркало Еиналеж. Квиррелл умирает в конце года, Философский камень спасен и уничтожен. Гермиона и Рон - его друзья, он уезжает из замка в ожидании следующего года.

Поттер учится на втором курсе два месяца, а затем взгляд огромных желтых глаз за углом отправляет его обратно к началу.

После того как Гарри проснулся на пороге одиннадцатилетия в третий раз, он намерен следовать изначальному плану, только быть немного осторожнее на втором курсе. Лучше как-нибудь забрать у Джинни дневник еще в самом начале, и тогда василиск не вырвется на свободу - было глупо его вообще оставлять ей. Таким образом, Тайная комната никогда не будет открыта, один хоркрукс будет уничтожен раньше, и в кои-то веки у него будет _мирный_ год, если не считать Гилдероя Локхарта и Снейпа.

В его третью жизнь метла ломается под ним в первом же матче по Квиддичу, и он был слишком близок к земле, чтобы кто-нибудь вовремя его поймал. Последним он видит собственную переломанную шею, перед тем как вновь проснуться в прошлом.

В четвертую попытку он ступает осторожно. Первая купленная книга - о защитных заклинаниях вроде тех, которые позволят ему отскочить, а не сломать шею при падении. Защита становится его второй натурой, и, когда МакГонагалл хочет ввести его в команду, Хуч противится: чары дают ему преимущество перед бладжерами. Гарри скучает по игре, но решает, что это необходимая жертва - он не потратит свой шанс на что-то столь незначительное.

Он выживает в свой четвертый первый курс под постоянными защитными чарами. Рон не стал его другом; люди вокруг думают, что он параноик. Гермиона разговаривает с ним только потому, что он лучше учится, а она хочет знать всё - прежней дружбы и не бывало. На втором курсе Гарри не настолько близок с семьей Уизли, чтобы полететь в Хогвартс на машине - вместо этого ему приходится ждать, пока кто-нибудь из профессоров его не подберет. Он также не настолько близок, чтобы остановить Джинни от ведения дневника, но ему удалось подобрать хоркрукс, когда младшая Уизли слишком испугалась дальше писать в него. У Гарри, однако, нет способа уничтожить проклятую вещь, так что он прячет ее, надеясь вернуться позже, имея при себе меч Гриффиндора. Остаток года проходит без проблем.

В первый раз за повторные жизни он переходит на третий курс - год Сириуса. Гарри с жадностью предвкушает возможность увидеть его. Он бежит от Дурслей так, что пятки сверкают, думая, что Сириус будет сидеть в кустах, где в первой его жизни был пес, похожий на медведя… но оказалось, что было слишком рано, и когда Поттер вызывает Ночной Рыцарь, никакой собаки и в помине нет. Однако всё ещё впереди, так что он пережидает лето на Косой Аллее. Это не так весело, как было в первой жизни, но Гарри думает, что это из-за того, что он повзрослел, а не из-за того, что у него нет друзей. В день, когда Гермиона приходит купить школьные книги и мантии, они обмениваются разве что парой слов. Однако всё в порядке. Он ждет Сириуса.

Но Сириус не приходит. Гарри не играет в квиддич в этой жизни, так что Пёс не прибегает посмотреть. Год проходит без особых восторгов. Несколько раз кто-нибудь вроде Малфоя дразнил его насчет Блэка, но Гарри эти попытки просто игнорировал. Нет никакого приключения в том, чтобы выяснять, кем Сириус был для него, так как он уже это знает… да и не с кем его разделить.

В ночь, когда Сириус находит Хвоста, Гарри нет рядом, чтобы остановить того от убийства крысы, а Снейпа - от нахождения Блэка. Когда он просыпается на следующее утро, вся школа поражена казнью, свершившейся в её пределах. Вечером Гарри наблюдает, как бездушного Сириуса уносят обратно в Азкабан.

Он умирает в безумной попытке убить дементоров, что забрали его крёстного.

Он просыпается в свой одиннадцатый День рождения в ярости. Окна трясутся, Дурсли пятятся назад, и даже пришедший полувеликан ужасается той мощи, что поджигает сам воздух вокруг Гарри. Его немедленно забирают в Хогвартс, кладут под магические подавители и принуждают пить успокаивающие зелья. Было ли это из-за неправильного диагноза, большой дозы успокоительных или слишком сильного истощения, чтобы всё это принять, не имеет значения. Результат один.

Он вновь просыпается в начале дня, и только когда Хагрид забирает его на Косую Аллею, не имея ни малейшего понятия о магическом выбросе, Гарри осознает, что не пережил даже одних суток своей пятой жизни. Таким образом, шестую он начал весьма тихо и стеснительно, как первую. Но к концу недели у него есть новый план.

В свой шестой первый день в Хогвартсе он стащил у Рона крысу и отнес её МакГонагалл, которая слишком поражена появлением “мертвеца”, чтобы даже задуматься о том, как ребенок смог обнаружить скрывающегося анимага, не говоря уж о возвращении истинного облика. Авроры приходят немного позже и допрашивают Гарри около двух часов. Он сочиняет историю о письмах между матерью и тетей, из которых узнал, что Мародеры были анимагами, и добавляет, что читал свою историю в книге. Это заняло время, но ему поверили. Сириуса освободили двумя неделями позже вместе с компенсацией, и тот немедленно шлет письмо Гарри.

Гарри слишком занят общением со своим давно потерянным крестным, чтобы подружиться с Роном, Гермионой или вообще кем-нибудь. Он думает, что на этот раз всё стало правильно - пока не встречает Квиррелла в темном коридоре, безрассудно пытаясь прокрасться в Хогсмид, чтобы встретиться с Сириусом.

Он в седьмой раз просыпается в день своего одиннадцатилетия, чувствуя себя совершенно опустошенным. Счастье было так близко, но длилось недолго. Он опять ошибся. Его преследует вопрос, как же изначально всё получилось _правильно_. Когда Хагрид ведет мальчика на Косую Аллею, Гарри покупает книгу о магии, связанной с памятью, чтобы освежить воспоминания о прошлых жизнях. Если он вспомнит, как всё происходило в первый раз, то сможет сделать небольшие, но _точные_ изменения, которые обеспечат счастливое будущее.

Когда Рон находит его в поезде по уши в книге, то даже не пытается начать разговор, в отличие от Гермионы. Они добрые пятнадцать минут говорили о памяти и прошлых жизнях: девочка читала некоторые книги в мире магглов, которые Гарри следовало бы тоже проверить. Каким-то образом он попадает в Равенкло, и это определенно знак того, что эта жизнь долго не продлится. Так что Гарри решает даже не пытаться сделать всё правильно. Вместо этого он проводит всё свое время в библиотеке, изучая всё, что могло бы помочь ему в следующую попытку.

Он учится и учится. И даже когда как-то выживает в первый год, ни разу не взглянув в сторону Квиррелла и Философского камня, продолжает учиться. Поттер тратит половину своего состояния на покупку думосбора и дважды нарушает закон о магии несовершеннолетних, чтобы посмотреть старые воспоминания. Дамблдор вытаскивает его из проблем всего лишь с предупреждением - должна же слава Мальчика-который-выжил хоть когда-то помогать. Ему выдают специальное разрешение на практику магии вне поля зрения магглов.

Всё лето он изучает свои воспоминания и составляет список поступков, которые совершил, чтобы в следующий раз знать, что делать. Весь четвертый по счету второй курс Гарри тратит на освоение заклинаний, изучение истории и самого Волдеморта. Пролетает время, и конец второго года становится для него сюрпризом. Чуть позже он обнаруживает, что Джинни куда-то исчезла и, хотя Тайная Комната была открыта, Гарри этого даже не заметил.

Ему остается лишь пожать плечами. В этой жизни абсолютно не важно, гуляет ли где-нибудь поблизости шестнадцатилетний Том Риддл. Как бы это ни было больно, он решает проигнорировать и Сириуса, так как его было бы бесполезно спасать: Гарри все равно не собирается надолго здесь задерживаться. Пока дементоры кружат у школы, ему остается только учиться. Он не замечает атаки на Гриффиндор и ничего не слышит насчет погони Бродяги за Петтигрю. Год спокойно заканчивается, а позже в газете публикуют, что Сириуса поймали в Хогсмиде почти сразу после начала каникул.

Каким-то образом Гарри доживает до четвертого курса, Турнира Трех Волшебников и принудительного избрания его Чемпионом. В этот раз он принимает участие, вооруженный знаниями. Даже странно, как легко было его пройти, зная, что произойдет в следующем задании и как с этим сражаться. Все идет хорошо, пока он вдруг не обнаруживает себя на кладбище Литтл Хэнглтона перед Волдемортом и молодым призрачным Томом Риддлом. Гарри слишком поражен столь долгой жизнью и даже не пытается уклониться, когда его враг выстреливает зеленой вспышкой.

В восьмой жизни Гарри начинает действовать по плану. Все идет, как по маслу. Он подружился с Роном и Гермионой, сразился после экзаменов с Квиреллом. В следующем году способность Гарри говорить со змеями вновь раскрыта, а несколько парализованных магглорожденных кладут в медицинское крыло. В конце года ему удается спасти Джинни от дневника Тома Риддла. На третьем курсе то там, то здесь мелькает черная собака, Ремус обучает его заклинанию Патронуса, и они помогают Сириусу спастись с помощью маховика времени Гермионы.

В конце четвертого курса, появляясь в Хогвартсе с мертвым телом Седрика Диггори, он думает, действительно ли его устраивает такой ход вещей. Через год Гарри знает ответ: нет.

Начиная девятую попытку, он ворчит, что следовало бы найти безболезненный способ самоубийства, и клянется сделать в этот раз всё по-другому, хотя у него почти нет идей, как что-то изменить, не причинив вреда. Придерживаться оригинала - не работает, небольшая коррекция - не работает, менять всё в корне - не работает. Но жизнь не ждет, пока он определится с решением, и, всё ещё размышляя об этом, ему приходится идти на Косую аллею и в Хогвартс. Гарри старается обращать внимание на друзей и вновь начинает охоту за Философским камнем, постоянно думая, как же обратить эту попытку в правильную.

Первый и второй года идут, как положено. Они с Роном летят в Хогвартс. Гарри не забирает у Джинни дневник, а выжидает, осторожно поворачивая за углы и пытаясь избежать детских смертей. Василиск в этот раз сражается упорнее, потому что Поттер теперь куда более сильный противник. Он погибает от его клыков, все еще пытаясь понять, как прожить эту жизнь правильно и не умереть, пытаясь ее изменить.

В десятой жизни он прекращает свои попытки. Не учится, едва контактирует со сверстниками, едва уделяет внимание к чему-либо вообще, слишком устав от этого всего и просто желая отдохнуть. Каким-то образом ему удается прожить до середины третьего курса, пока поцелуй дементора не возвращает его обратно.

В одиннадцатой жизни Гарри отказывается ехать в Хогвартс. Дурсли поражены, а Хагрид в настоящем шоке. После возвращения на Тисовую улицу приходит Дамблдор и пытается уговорить мальчика, даже несколько министерских работников приходят еще через пару дней. Месяцем позже Поттер осознает, как же трудно быть Мальчиком-который-выжил и не желать вступать в магическое сообщество - каждый день к нему приходили люди, письма или артефакты, пытающиеся заставить его принять дар в себе. Родственники ненавидели нескончаемое вмешательство в их жизнь, но по-странному были горды за то, что он отрицает магию. Это, пожалуй, раздражало Гарри больше всего.

Через месяц Гарри сбегает, решив найти убежище от магов и Дурслей. Мир внезапно открывает свои двери перед ним - он может идти, куда глаза глядят. Всего лишь небольшой перерыв от жизни (и множества вторых тоже), маленький глоток свободы. Можно путешествовать и изучать все прелести маггловского мира, искать экзотические места и любоваться достопримечательностями...

Через неделю после побега его поймал Фенрир Грейбек.

В двенадцатую попытку Гарри ворчливо принимает приглашение. Во второй же день он идет в кабинет директора, где все объясняет ему, рассказывая о том, что случится в будущем, в этот день, в следующий и через неделю. Дамблдор взирает на него с широко распахнутыми глазами, а затем говорит...

Гарри просыпается накануне тринадцатого одиннадцатилетия, помня лишь свою двенадцатую жизнь. Он совершает все то же самое, что в оригинале, но умирает от руки Волдеморта в Большом Зале, впервые со второй попытки достигнув семнадцати лет. Директор извлек его воспоминания о прошлых жизнях или как-то их заблокировал. Когда Гарри вспоминает об _этом_ , всё меняется. В тринадцатой попытке Фоукс в первый раз не приходит ему на помощь в Тайной комнате - и точно не последний.

Жизни сменяют друг друга, словно дни, - беспорядочно и бесполезно: Гарри проверяет лимиты своих возможностей и как далеко можно зайти. Он никогда не сможет выбраться за пределы Британии, крайне редко - побывать там, где не был в первой жизни. Совершенно странные ограничения - будто намеченный путь или рамки игрового поля, за которые нельзя заходить. Несмотря на множество попыток ему даже не удается посмотреть, как выглядит Уэльс. К тому времени он осознает, что существуют правила, которым ему, очевидно, нужно следовать - и все они в Хогвартсе. Словно проложенный крошками хлеба путь событий.

Когда он ему следовал, то умирал, или же всё шло настолько неправильно, что очередная жизнь заканчивалась самоубийством с целью сделать всё по-другому. Если следовать оригиналу, то можно было сделать куда больше, но ему не удавалось никого _спасти_ \- всё шло, как и в первый раз: Седрик умирает, Сириус умирает, Дамблдор умирает, множество людей умирают. Гарри продолжает жить, и ничего не меняется. Ему никогда не удавалось смириться со смертью крестного, и вскоре после этого он всегда прерывал свою жизнь, клянясь найти другой путь.

В тридцатой жизни Гарри пытается начать охотиться за хоркруксами раньше. Он заполучает дневник, диадему и даже находит кольцо. Оно его и убивает.

В тридцать второй жизни Поттер пытается заново, но другим способом и в другом порядке. Результат тот же, и он решает больше не пробовать.

В тридцать третьей жизни он заводит дружбу со всеми, кого видит, даже со слизеринцами - Драко считает себя его лучшим другом. После первого Рождества Гарри идет спать и просыпается в свой одиннадцатый День рождения, всё ещё чувствуя торчащий в спине нож.

В тридцать четвертой жизни он дружит только с одним человеком, доверяя все свои секреты, все свои вторые жизни и ту, первую, которую ему удалось прожить почти до восемнадцатилетия - всё случившееся с ним. Гермиона умирает на втором курсе, убитая василиском.

В тридцать пятой жизни он притворяется идиотом и заваливает все предметы, просто чтобы узнать, сможет ли он так дожить до второго курса. У него получается, и Гарри понимает, что детям даже не нужно уметь _читать_ , чтобы выпуститься из Хогвартса, - они просто выйдут из школы с очень плохими оценками. В этой жизни, пока весь мир думает, что он слабоумный, ему даже удается дойти до четвертого курса и вернуться с кладбища. Летом его целует дементор, и ему остается только гадать, удалось ли Дадли сбежать.

В тридцать шестой жизни он чисто ради забавы притворяется провидцем и предсказывает еду на завтра, погоду через неделю и результаты матчей по квиддичу следующего месяца - и конечно же Гарри в подробных деталях может рассказать, что спрятано на запретном этаже, кто будет парализован в следующем году, какой именно преступник сбежит перед третьим курсом и что именно случится в девяносто четвертом. Иногда он сочиняет _пророчества_ , когда его слушают много людей, и раскрывает столько информации из будущего, сколько может. Министерство похищает его летом и на четыре месяца запирает его в Зале пророчеств в качестве величайшего пророка, когда-либо существовавшего в мире. Ядовитый дым заполняет весь Отдел Тайн, и он умирает в катастрофе.

В тридцать седьмой жизни его переезжает машина. Несчастный случай забирает у него обе ноги, но после месяца в больнице его всё равно отправляют в Хогвартс. Люди вокруг испытывают к нему жалость, Мадам Помфри пытается научить Гарри ходить на костылях. Поначалу идея казалась интересной, но через пять месяцев он устает от всего этого и, умудрившись доползти до Астрономической башни, совершает суицид.

В тридцать восьмой с помощью определенных средств он оглушает себя, и его отправляют в святой Мунго на несколько дней. Травма не должна была остаться с ним на всю жизнь, но после того как ее вылечили, Гарри повторяет всё заново - вновь и вновь, пока медики наконец не признали его психом и сдались. И всё равно Поттера забирают в Хогвартс, потому что люди уверены, что окружение из ровесников поможет излечиться от какой бы то ни было ментальной травмы. Это кажется ему забавным, потому что к этому времени Гарри осознал, что он, вероятно, уже старше самой МакГонагалл, хотя и заперт в одиннадцатилетнем теле. В этот раз его убивает взгляд больших желтых глаз.

В тридцать девятой жизни он вырезает собственные глаза и его убивает поцелуй дементора. В следующей Гарри сшивает себе губы. Это продолжается до сорок пятой жизни, когда он устает от смертей и пробуждений. К этому времени Поттер чувствует, что целовался с дементорами чаще, чем с людьми, и его уже тошнит от глаз василиска. В сорок шестой жизни он решает перестать хандрить и немного повеселиться.

Он выкрашивает весь Большой зал в розовый. Коридоры цветут противными оранжевыми цветами, портреты поют припев “I Will Survive”, волосы Снейпа превращаются в львиную гриву, а у МакГонагалл вырастают кошачьи уши. На одном из ужинов домашние эльфы исполняют балет. На Хеллоуин в Большой зал входит горный тролль и признается Квирреллу в любви до гроба на превосходном английском. В течение матча по квиддичу, к ужасу абсолютно всех, метлы игроков превращаются в драконов. В течение целой недели все котлы в кабинете Снейпа устроили забастовку с баннерами и картонными знаками, громко протестуя о жестокости чайников. На Рождество в Большой зал входит весь школьный снег в виде двухсот снеговиков, и каждый из них требует на ужин морковку; в этот день все зеркала становятся Зеркалами Еиналеж. На День Валентина он добавляет любовное зелье во все напитки и проводит весь день влюбленный в Невилла, который влюблен в Гермиону, которая влюблена в Шеймуса, который влюблен в Лаванду, которая влюблена в Дина, который влюблен в МакГонагалл, которая влюблена в Синистру, и так далее...

Это самый изнурительный год из всех, но настолько веселый, что, даже каким-то образом умерев из-за Квиррелла, он проводит еще две жизни, совершая примерно то же самое, а в третьей даже объединяется с Фредом и Джорджем, и вместе они сеют хаос, как никогда раньше. Деревья танцуют, люди меняются телами и полами или окрашиваются в самые смущающие цвета и странно себя ведут. Когда наступает зима, они превращают Черное озеро в громадный ледяной лабиринт, полный снежных гоблинов, ловушек и многого другого. Ученики теряются там на целые дни, и учителям приходится менять расписание уроков, чтобы найти их. Ребята заставляют елки вести себя, как Мэрилин Мэнсон, начинают не менее восьми сражений едой в Большом Зале и перед каникулами весь замок покрывается ярко-розовым мехом - они бьют все рекорды наибольшего количества отработок за год.

Такая жизнь длится три года, пока Гарри не умирает, загрызенный до смерти Ремусом Люпином. Он решает взять перерыв, чтобы отдохнуть от бесконечных розыгрышей, и проводит год, флиртуя почти со всеми движущимися объектами. Данный опыт хотя бы помогает смыть с губ вкус дементоров.

В пятидесятой жизни он возвращается к попыткам всё улучшить. К этому времени Хогвартсу уже _нечему_ его научить, в библиотеке едва ли остались непрочитанные книги, а в замке нет ни единого неизведанного места. Он буквально несколько лет провел в Выручай-комнате и знает все ее возможности и пределы. Гарри до невозможности всё наскучило, в том числе и дружба с Роном и Гермионой. Но он пытался подружиться с другими ребятами, и ничего не получилось - поэтому придется придерживаться оригинала и надеяться найти отсюда выход.

Когда всё опять проваливается, Поттер проводит пятьдесят первую жизнь в качестве темного волшебника - его казнят в четырнадцать. В следующей он некромант, и собственное заклинание оборачивается против него в двенадцать. Потратив две жизни на спуск пара, Гарри _заново_ пытается пройти немного дальше пятого курса без чьих-либо смертей и умирает в середине шестого года.

Он вновь сдается, когда достигает шестидесятой жизни. Гарри не может понять, как всё сделать правильно. Ему _известно_ всё, но ничего не работает. Если он раньше отправляется охотиться на хоркруксы, то раньше и умирает. Если он пытается не допустить возвращение Волдеморта, то умирает. Если он пытается вносить изменения, то умирает. Ничего не работает. Он всегда умирает. И всегда возвращается к началу.

Поттер тратит три жизни на становление анимагом, четыре на совершенствование дуэли до той точки, на которой сможет поставить Волдеморта на лопатки, еще две на отработку тонкостей защиты от темных искусств. Затем он снова пытается пройти путь так, чтобы не пришлось возвращаться обратно, и снова проваливается. Гарри не может понять, где совершает ошибку, ибо очевидно, что он делает что-то не так.

В семьдесят первой Поттер начинает изучать магию времени с целью остановить бесконечное возвращение в прошлое, хотя что-то ему подсказывало, что это невозможно. Всё оказалось, как он и ожидал, хотя и способа _начать_ этот кошмар тоже не было. Его вида путешествия во времени нет ни в одной из книг. Еще две жизни Гарри нанимает людей для поиска информации, но нигде нет ни объяснения ситуации, ни ответа, как из нее выбраться. Даже создание своего собственного инструмента для путешествия во времени не помогает: если он пытается переместиться до одиннадцатого или после шестнадцатого Дня рождения, то вновь просыпается в ночь на тридцать первое июля девяносто первого года.

Восьмидесятая жизнь заканчивается прыжком в Арку Смерти через несколько дней после похода на Косую аллею. Когда он просыпается в хижине на скале с шумно возмущающимися родственниками, то поджигает их всех. В восемьдесят второй жизни Поттер отправляется в Слизерин и проводит два года, развращая всех вокруг себя. В восемьдесят третьей Гарри хаффлпаффец и не говорит ни с кем, пока на четвертом курсе его не убивает Волдеморт. В восемьдесят четвертой он поджигает Запретный лес.

И это не помогает. Вообще ничего не помогает. Он может на первом курсе пойти к василиску и уговорить его служить ему - это не работает. Он может собрать последователей из Гриффиндора, или Слизерина, или ещё откуда-нибудь - это не работает. Он может незаметно проинформировать нужных людей о будущих событиях, рассылая анонимно письма, - и каким-то образом всё закончится его смертью.

К девяносто девятой жизни Поттер уже забыл смысл всего этого. К этому времени он прожил через одни и те же года уже столько раз, что первая жизнь, хотя действия известны ему наизусть, кажется далекой мечтой, сном. Гарри не может вспомнить, почему так упорствовал на том, чтобы всё изменить.

Он провел много времени с Сириусом, спросил миллионы вопросов и получил те же ответы - жизнь с живым Сириусом потеряла свой блеск. Гарри спасал Седрика столько же раз, сколько позволял умирать, и теперь ему безразлично, будет ли тот жить или нет. Дружба с Гермионой и Роном была во стольких жизнях, что он не просто устал - его тошнит от них. Поттер заменял их на совершенно разных людей: были и Невилл, и Луна, и Дин, и Шеймус, и Терри, и Сьюзан, и Лаванда, и Падма, и Парвати, и Драко, и Дафна, и Пэнси, и Грегори, и Винсент, и Блейз, и так далее, и тому подобное. Даже они теперь наскучили.

Он знает все чужие секреты, даже учителей, проведя несколько жизней, подлизываясь к ним и заводя бесполезную дружбу. Однажды Гарри даже подружился со Снейпом, хотя это было настолько утомительно, что он вряд ли вновь захочет так делать - профессор был едва ли лучше другом, чем врагом. В другой жизни Поттер присоединился к Волдеморту. Ему удалось прожить удивительно долго, прежде чем сам Дамблдор убил его. Подобный опыт он, однако, не будет больше повторять - не после всех Круциатусов.

Однажды на третьем году одна пятикурсница забеременела от него. Он прожил достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть своего первого ребенка. Хоть это и было особое событие, Гарри никогда не искал возможности повторить его.

Он не хочет больше никого спасать, ничего повторять. Всё, чего ему хочется, - это умереть и больше не просыпаться в одиннадцатилетнем теле в чертовой хижине на скале с чертовыми родственниками. Но к этому времени Поттер умирал столько раз, что с полной уверенностью может сказать, что что бы его ни убило, он проснется как новенький.

В сотой жизни он вводит себя в кому и спит несколько лет. Это настолько близко к блаженству и забвению, насколько возможно. После отключения аппарата жизнеобеспечения, он как всегда просыпается в свой одиннадцатый День рождения.

И ничего не меняется.

В следующей жизни он совершает всё то же, что в первой - насколько может вспомнить. Гарри дружит с Гермионой и Роном и убивает Квиррелла прикосновением в конце первого курса. На втором спасает Джинни от василиска. На третьем обвиняет Сириуса в предательстве, затем обнимает его и видит побег Петтигрю. На четвертом участвует в турнире и возвращается назад с телом Седрика. На пятом противостоит Амбридж, получает шрамы и беспомощно наблюдает исчезновение Сириуса в Арке, изо всех сил желая присоединиться к нему, но зная, что это ничего не изменит. На шестом уговаривает Слагхорна преподавать в Хогвартсе и наблюдает падение Дамблдора - всё согласно большому плану. В семнадцать он охотится за хоркруксами и убивает Волдеморта - все празднуют.

Гарри женится на Джинни Уизли и заводит троих детей, работает аврором, а затем и главой аврората. К пятидесяти он, всё ещё знаменитый и любимый общественностью, становится министром магии и остается им ещё тридцать лет. Гарри Поттер умирает от старости в возрасте девяносто восьми лет. Никто даже не подозревает, что он жил, словно по сценарию, относился к людям, как к фигурами на огромной шахматной доске, и постоянно ожидал удара, который вновь перемотает время.

Он умирает, так и не получив ответ на единственный оставшийся вопрос.

Почему?

И всё начинается с начала.

**Author's Note:**

> Сизиф — в древнегреческой мифологии строитель и царь Коринфа, после смерти приговорённый богами вкатывать на гору, расположенную в Тартаре, тяжёлый камень, который, едва достигнув вершины, раз за разом скатывался вниз.
> 
> Отсюда выражение «сизифов труд», означающее тяжёлую, бесконечную и безрезультатную работу и муки.
> 
> (с) Википедия.


End file.
